lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fitzroy Avery Vacker/@comment-47.208.230.29-20170921200617/@comment-31729732-20171008234031
Sophie is adorably oblivious, while Fitz is just annoyingly oblivious. Without Sophie, Fitz would probably be a very powerful and impressive young elf. But, sadly, Sophie kicks everyone's butts, because she's awesome, so.... sorry, Fitz. Move aside xD Fitz is known to everyone as the Golden Boy. The only side you see of him is the perfect side. But from what we know, Fitz's life is far from perfect. His dad pretty much dies, his brother turns out to be part of the elvin world's worst organization out there, and to make things worse, his best friend leaves to join the Neverseen. Fitz goes from having a beautiful, perfect life to one where you pretty much lose everyone you love. Ouch. And yes, he isn't perfect— he goes through a, uh, anger phase (whereas I like to say Fitzroy's Dark Age xD) and he takes it out on Sophie, and when he's mad, he tends to lose his grip on his words and he says things that he regrets in the future. Sophie is extremely hurt, obviously, but she forgives Fitz because she understands what he's going through. Fitz, definitely, is not a Biana, not a Keefe, not a Tam or Linh or Dex or Sophie. He's Fitz, but that doesn't answer your question xD. Fitz is always there for his friends. Okay, fine. He's pretty much always there for his friends. He isn't extraordinarily powerful or some awesome Biana-type person, he's his own person. He's shown throughout the books that he's one of those super comforting friends. He hasn't exactly shown himself being super comforting towards Biana, or Keefe, or like Dex, but he's pretty much there for Sophie whenever she needs him and he shows signs of that towards Linh, too. (I KEEP TYPING "LING" INSTEAD OF "LINH" HOLY BEJEEBUS WHY) 'I think what makes Fitz different is how affirmative he is. Sure, he's prideful at times, and certainly angry and jealous (But how can you ''not be jealous of Sophie, amiright?), but for the most part, he's extremely good-natured. He cares about his friend. He's no Biana with the whole cross-me-and-I-will-pull-a-Cersei-Lannister-on-you-and-your-loved-ones, and he's no Sophie with the I-can-make-you-feel-so-much-pain, but he's his own kind of powerful. It's like how Sophie is powerful because of her abilities and other annoyingly amazing talents, and Biana ('''dunno why I'm constantly using Sophie and Biana as examples) is powerful because she's never afraid to throw you down a cliff while still looking like Gigi Hadid, Fitz is powerful (not looking at his actual powers) 'because of his encouragment. Cheesy, I know. He's like that friend that you have/always wanted that is there for you no matter what, and even though he's jealous, he is still encouraging. He shows that he cares so much for his friends. '''and boy oh boy, if that did not explain one single thing, then I am extremely sorry. Mah bad. I'm weird like that—I can write thousands of words and act like I'm explaining something, but in reality, I said nothing that helped you xD Plus, I'm too lazy to re-read that. xD ' 'HIIIIIII LUNAAAAA! ' 'SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX ALTHOUGH I PERSONALLY DON'T SHIP IT BUT WHO CARES CUZ WITH A SHIP NAME LIKE THAT YOU CANNOT RESIST SAYING IT *wheezes for breath* ' '''i'm so interesting *shrugs* AREN'T WE ALL